poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cooler (LMAoAT)
"The Cooler" is an episode of Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time. Plot The episode starts with a fire citizen waking to his alarm. He shuts it off, mentioning that it is colder than usual. Putting on his pants, which are over sized for him, he assumes he has finally lost weight thanks to his exercise. He has not, however, exercised. His decreased body mass is due to the cooler temperatures present in the Fire Kingdom. Fire Kingdom is shown from the outside, and it appears extinguished. The Fire Elementals are worried about these strange happenings. A Fire Elemental Guard is ashamed because his headgear isn't emitting much flame, while another's entire body save his head has been extinguished. Two brothers hug each other for warmth, but one brother is absorbed by the older. Suddenly, the ground splits and releases a cool air pocket, reducing the size of the nearest Fire Citizens. In the discussion chamber, Flame Princess, along with her brothers and aunt, discuss the matter. She declares that the magma core that provides the life source for the kingdom's inhabitants is cooling, and weakening the citizens. Randy says he will do his best to help the Kingdom, but Flame Princess tells him to stay put. Her aunt suggests creating a giant love hug for warmth, but this idea is disregarded. Flame Princess' older brother proposes a more extreme solution that involves blowing up the Candy Kingdom. While saying this, he asks his sister whether it is safe to talk about the destruction of the Candy Kingdom in front of its ex-member Cinnamon Bun. Cinnamon Bun is seen trying to pick something in his nose, which Flame Princess tells him to avoid it. Flame Princess tosses her brother's idea, believing she needs Princess Bubblegum as an ally instead. As they try to contact Princess Bubblegum, the ground releases another cool air pocket, but Cinnamon Bun arrives in time to rescue the group. Flame Princess asks Cinnamon Bun to take her to the core entrance. Upon arrival, she meets with Princess Bubblegum and Prince Candy Ryan. Bubblegum asks her first name, but Flame Princess snaps back at her that they aren't friends. Flame Princess explains the situation and mentions that the unnatural cold spell has the kingdom in a panic. When they both reach near a huge door, Princess Bubblegum's Mondometer starts to act up. Prince Candy Ryan Flame Princess explains that behind the door lie sacred relics of the Fire Kingdom. Bubblegum convinces Flame Princess to let her enter. Fearing for the well-being of her citizens, she lets Princess Bubblegum in, but warns her not to touch anything. They enter through the doors, revealing the Sleeping Fire Giants. Flame Princess explains they exist to aid the Fire Kingdom in times of crisis. She also reveals only the royal bloodline knows about their existence. As she starts to go further, she sings A Kingdom from a Spark. While she sings, Princess Bubblegum removes the temperature control units from the Giants. Flame Princess ends the song, and catches Bubblegum. Bubblegum tries to cover it up but her bag rips off, revealing the other units. Flame Princess becomes angry, and, despite Princess Bubblegum's attempts to explain that she and her "bananas" brother having such power would be dangerous because they would be incompetent with it, attacks. Her fire shots are deflected and one of the giants is hit and explodes. This angers Flame Princess even more. Bubblegum takes advantage of this and starts mocking her. Using Flame Princess' anger, Bubblegum, destroys all but one of the remaining Giants. The explosions cause Princess Bubblegum to smash in a wall. As Flame Princess is about to finish Bubblegum off, Bubblegum activates a gadget which creates lightning, fusing with the steam above from the explosions, causing rain. Flame Princess becomes too weak to fight, and both princesses lie on the ground breathless. Princess Bubblegum confesses that she messed with the core temperature to gain access to the Fire Kingdom weapons. Puzzled, Flame Princess asks her how she knew about the weapons. The scene switches to Cinnamon Bun, who promptly pulls a camera out of his face. Aggravated, Flame Princess calls Bubblegum a bad person. Prince Candy Ryan, instead of getting furious, he calmly tells PB to do the right thing and set it right.. It made PB sad and cry a little. PCR feels sorry for his sister, Bubblegum says to keep one last giant, and that she hopes Flame Princess will change her opinion of her. As they leave the room, Flame Princess answers Bubblegum's question from the beginning of the episode, revealing her name to be Phoebe. Bubblegum calls off Ice King to stop freezing the core of the Fire Kingdom. The Fire Kingdom brims with life again, restoring the life force to the it's citizens. The scene changes to Princess Bubblegum's camera room, where she has cameras watching different locations in Ooo. The episode ends when Princess Bubblegum rips out the wires for her cameras, and leaves the room and locks it. She puts a sign saying 'Do Not Enter' on the door and leaves. As for Prince Candy Ryan, he feels sad for PB and goes to her room. PB sat on her bed when she hears PCR and he enters her room. He cheers her up by giving her a LEGO heart and a minifig of PB when he gets an idea. It cheered PB up and hugs her brother saying "Thank you, Ryan" which PCR said she's welcome. Trivia * * * Transcript *The Cooler (LMAoAT)/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan